Vacuum cleaning apparatus, such as wet/dry vacuums, are well known, as are liquid extraction cleaning systems. The latter systems dispense a cleaning solution onto a carpet or the like and then apply a suction force to the carpet to extract the soiled liquid therefrom.
Though a wet/dry vacuum could be used to pick up soiled liquid, such a vacuum does not have the liquid dispensing capabilities needed for cleaning. Therefore, most customers are forced to own and/or rent both a wet/dry vacuum and a liquid extraction cleaning system. This obviously is expensive and requires more storage space for the two systems if the customer owns both.
Though there have been attempts to provide an apparatus to convert a wet/dry vacuum into a liquid extraction cleaning system, these attempts appear to be complicated, cumbersome and/or expensive.